Kismet (Marvel Comics)
Kismet, also known as Paragon and Her is a fictional superheroine that has appeared in various comic book series published by Marvel Comics. She exists in Marvel's main shared universe, known as the Marvel Universe. Fictional character biography Originally known as Paragon, Kismet was created artificially by the Enclave in their Citadel of Science ("the Beehive"), their second attempt (the first being Him, later known as Adam Warlock) to create a super-powerful being under their control. "Born" before being fully formed, Paragon appeared as a muscular male figure. Paragon battled the Hulk, then overrode the Enclave's control and sunk their Beehive headquarters before incubating itself in a cocoon much like Warlock often would.Incredible Hulk Annual #6 When she emerged from the cocoon in her more familiar blonde-haired, golden-skinned form she was dressed scantily-clad only in a red swimsuit-like costume. As a female replicant of Warlock, she took the name of Her (a reference to Warlock's original name of "Him") and sought Warlock out to mate with him. However, Warlock had died some years earlier, traveling a short time into the future to steal his own soul with his Soul Gem in a twisted suicide. Confident she would be able to revive him, she manages to restore and reanimate his body, but with his mind and soul missing, she was forced to sadly return him to his grave. She set out to explore the cosmos to find a possible mate.Marvel Two-in-One #61-62 She helped the ecologically ravaged planet U'sr'pr recover, invoking the wrath of the Consortium. She was called by the natives J'ridia Starduster.Marvel Comics Presents #35 Later, she was aided by Alpha Flight and the Avengers, against the Consortium.Alpha Flight #97-100 Some time after beginning her quest to find Warlock, she discovered that Warlock had been resurrected body and soul - but caring nothing for her, he rejects her, leaving her sobbing on the ground. After this, she held a "competition" among some of the most powerful men on Earth, attaching reproductive pods to their necks to see how they would react. She selected Quasar, Hercules, Wonder Man, Hyperion, Doc Samson, and Forgotten One for this task. She battled Quasar, and was attacked by Jack of Hearts, but was saved by Quasar from Moondragon. As Quasar was the only one who did not destroy his pod, she turns her attentions to him for a time, until his girlfriend Kayla Ballantine (in possession of the Star Brand) severely beat her and forced her to return to cocoon form to heal. However, she decided to become Quasar's companion for a time.Quasar #27-29 Around this time, she examines the other heroes of Earth, judging them on mating status. For example, she rejects the men of the X-Men, as their genetic structure makes them too unstable. She also helps Quasar out in Operation: Galactic Storm, battling Starbolt,Quasar #33 and willingly guarding the Star Gates that, by their very operation, threaten Earth's existence. This does not go well, as she becomes involved in a fight with Binary, and also the Super-Skrull.Quasar #34 Soon after the war, she became engulfed by the Soul-Eater, and was rescued by Quasar.Quasar #36 During her adventures with Quasar she took the name Kismet, after the Arabic for fate. She battled the Black Fleet destroying the planet Scadam.Quasar #40-41 Later still, she changed her name again, this time to Ayesha. During this time, she was under the control of Crucible on Genosha.http://www.marvel.com/universe/OHOTMU:Bibliography-AZ6#Kismet Powers and abilities Kismet is an artificial being created through genetic engineering by the Enclave. Kismet has the ability to tap, store, and manipulate cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including the projection of concussive force bolts and flight. The cosmic energy enhances her physical attributes to superhuman levels, and enhances her metabolism and her life force, preventing her from aging, and making her virtually immortal. She can recover from serious injuries by creating a cosmic energy cocoon from surrounding molecules in which she can rest and regenerate. She can reanimate dead tissue by projecting a portion of her cosmic life force into it. Kismet cannot restore a being's spirit (astral self) to a body that she resurrects if that spirit has left the body. She also has the ability to use cosmic energy to rearrange molecular structures (of about three cubic feet at a time). Other versions Earth X In Earth X, Mar-Vell is reincarnated as the child of the synthetic Adam Warlock and Kismet. Fantastic Four: The End In the limited series, Fantastic Four: The End, Kismet (under the name of Ayesha) has apparently taken over the Captain Marvel mantle in the not-too-distant future.Fantastic Four: The End #1 (Jan. 2007) Guardians of the Galaxy Stakar Vaughn, Starhawk, was born to the superheroes Quasar and Kismet in the Guardians of the Galaxy alternate timeline (Earth-691) around the year 2002. Stakar is instantly stolen by Era, the evil child of Eon, and raised by friendly aliens. Kismet retreats to a monastery for hundreds of years, where she vows to not use her powers. Stakar, a grown adult, finds her and together they visit Quasar's grave. It is learned, through Era and the Hawk-God Stakar worships, that Quasar had been purposely sent to his death and Eon himself had been entrapped. Kismet and Stakar dedicate themselves to hunting down Era. References External links *http://marvel.com/universe/Kismet Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional transgender, transsexual and intersex people Category:LGBT superheroes Category:Marvel Comics superheroes